The Reunion
by G. Summer
Summary: 2 years after escape, Chloe and the gang has been on the run. Chloe has a baby girl - Dolce and we all know who the father is ;)). She found herself back to her old house and meet her father, let's see how Derek has to deal with his father-in-law ))) Chlerek all the way! 3
1. Chapter 1

Hii! It's my first fanfic so plz take care of me =))) 3 3 3

I don't own any of these btw.

Chloe's father POV.

It's raining tonight, and a storm is raging in the dark cloudy sky.

The room was completely silent except the flicker noises of the fire in the fireplace. I'm sitting on the chair, thinking. It's ironically that I never actually sit down and spend time in my own house until that incident. But now the people I want to sit here beside me now are no longer here.

I still remember that fateful day, the day when I lost all contact of my little Chloe. They said that she ran away but there were also news that she was kidnapped. I tried to call Lauren hundreds of times, but she didn't pick no matter how many times I called her.

Finally, after 2 years, there are no news of Chloe. I buried myself to work, again, like when her mother died. But there were times when I couldn't hold my tears in when memories flooding back from the smallest things. I regret that I have never spent much time for my own daughter, regret that I should have paid more attention to her. I was never good at express myself but if I know some day she is going to disappear like that then I should have giving her more love. But every times I saw her, somewhere in me ache. Everything about her reminds me of my beloved wife.

Suddenly, a different sound lightly resounding through the sound of rain drops. Someone is outside the door.

I slowly stand up, trying to get myself together. Opened the door, a small figure with long hair, it's a girl. Lightning suddenly flashed behind her then those familiar eyes, those deep blue sea eyes meet with mind. Slowly revealing her face under her wet hoodie as she hurried into the house. I know those eyes! Her hair maybe different but it's really Chloe!

She handed me over a small baby that was sleeping soundly. She was carefully holding the baby through the rain.

"Dad...dy..." Chloe was about to fall down. I quickly hold her back as she lets me see her exhausted face.

"Chloe! Are you ok? Where were you all these year?" I panicked.

"Dad...I'm sorry...please...protect..." She whispered in my arms as she starting to close her eyes.

I put Chloe to her bed. I silently am watching over her. I really can't believe myself; the daughter I have been searching for two years suddenly appears again before me. Is this a dream? But I don't care, as long as I can see her safe here.

There are so many questions. Where have she been or what were she doing all these years? Is that baby hers? Why does she becomes so exhausted?...but looking at her sleeping face I thought just let her rest now.

Walking out of the room, to make some food for her when she wakes up but then again, how do you make porridge?

In the kitchen, while figuring out which is salt which is sugar, a loud bang sound of opening windows in Chloe's room. It's must be the wind. I hurried ran to her room to close it, but stopped by the door hearing her talking to someone.

"I'm ok Liz...this is my dad house." Chloe whispered faintly. "No. We were separated but it's ok he will figure it out. They won't finding us soon and please look over Dolce."

"Who are you talking to?" I walk inside and she looks at me with dead eyes, like when she was caught eating the cookies when she was five.

"...No one dad..." She slowly gets up but can't. "Dad..."

I suddenly remember how was. She was send to the Lyle house because she was sick but even now, I still didn't believe it.

"It's ok. I'll be back soon, I'll making your porridge then we will talk." And I go back doing what I was about to do.

Strangely, on the table suddenly there was a paper on how to do porridge and the ingredients have already taking out and did that spoon just moved on its own?

I stood there confusing then the baby in my daughter's room started to crying. It's already happened a few times since she got here and it won't stop crying no matter what I do unless let the baby sleeps beside Chloe. Now it is crying again because I let the baby on a different bed. Before I opened the door, the crying stops. I was surprise and thought my daughter is smoothing the baby. But I was wrong.

Before me now, is a really tall guy even taller than me. He was wet from the raining and maybe I was just imagining it but his fingers were like claws ago. He is holding the baby and strangely it didn't cry instead she was smiling and her hands are happily touching his face.

"It's ok Dol...let's go." He gently whispered to the baby.

He turns back to Chloe and caress her face with his hand, I was about to crash in there if she wasn't smiling at him back. She tried to get up and he supported her with his long arm. He looks very worried, like Chloe is something he is very treasured. She looks at him with a half-smile face "oh boy, can't help it."

Then she pulls him down and knocks his forehead with hers. "I'm ok really! I'm just a little tired. And Dolce, she is ok too."

He lets out a relieve face, then she began to close her eyes and theirs lips touch each other.

"We can't stay here long." He tried to become serious again.

"No. Derek, it's ok this is my..."

He didn't let her finish and carry her on his arm and about to jump out of the window – the way he came in.

I thought now is the time and crash in, "Hey! Put her down."

The guy ignore me until, "Dad!" Chloe shouted.

He turns around looking at her then to me with confusing face.

"Yes, she is my daughter. Now will you let her down and we can talk in the living room?"

He thought for a while then looks outside, Chloe seems to know what he is thinking and said, "It's ok, and Liz said they won't find us here yet."

He gently puts her down and hands her the baby, she caress and has a blissful smile on her face.

"You have a lot to explain to me young lady!" I look at them.


	2. Chapter 2

My gosh! Thanks you guys all! I'm so happy with your support =)))

Cont.

We all went back to the living room and the atmosphere was quite heavy.

"Dad..." Chloe began first.

"Chloe, first of all, where have you been these 2 years?" I look into her eyes, waiting for an explanation.

She avoided my eyes awkwardly, "I'm sorry..."

"Then at least tell me why haven't you contact me?"

She, again, remain silent.

"Do you hate your dad?" I slipped out my mind.

_You know that she will never thinking like that! What were you saying!?_

But I have always thinking like that and keep blaming myself.

"NO DAD!" She stands up, slam the table with her hands. "My reason for running away was never like that!"

I round up my eyes, she was such a timid and quiet child. I never imagined she will ever be like this.

I low my head down, taking my hand to massage out this confusion. I wish my wife would be here, she knows how to deal things like this.

"Sir, please understand, we are doing this for your own good." The dark hair boy finally spoke. He puts his arm over Chloe's shoulder, squeezing it like he is very worry.

Chloe turns to him then looks at me, "Dad, he's Derek and..."

"Is he yours boyfriend?"

She silently nodded.

My head suddenly concluded to so many things and I finally snapped!

I stand up and angrily took his collar. "So you are the reason why my daughter ran away!?"

He was about to react but then he stops, letting me doing what I please without an explanation.

"So it's true?" I angrily glare into his eyes.

"Dad! No! It's not his fault!" Chloe stands up in between us and pushed my hands out. "I swear! It was my own decision! Please don't blame him."

Seeing my daughter strong-willed face, I give up on myself and starting to calm myself down. I let go of him and we all sit down.

"So you can't answer my questions?"

She looks over me begging eyes, "I'm sorry..."

I took a deep sigh, then look over to her room "Then, tell me, who is that child?"

She followed my eyes then look over to Derek beside. It's like she wants to make sure if it's okay to tell me.

"She is my daughter, her name is Dolce."

"You had a daughter?" I round up my eyes. I'm surprise. "Then who is the father? Is it him?"

She nodded.

Another sigh escape from my mouth. "So you are back at home with a guy, a child after 2 years of disappearing and you refused to tell me anything about it?"

Both of them didn't look into my eyes but then Chloe spoke first with strong determined lies in her eyes, "Dad, someday I will tell you, I promise." Then she comes closer to me and holds my hand, "But please, not now we will leave tomorrow and I will definitely come back no matter what."

Her strong face makes me think somehow she has change, "But...how can such a little girl like you be out there by yourself? It's still too soon... "

Derek stands behind her, strong sense of certainty domains in both his voice and eyes. "She is not alone, please put your trust in your daughter Mr. Saunders."

Both of them both show me such overwhelm determination and strong-willed. My daughter has change, she is stronger now. I look to her room again, the little quiet girl has already gone now and here what I see is a strong girl who has her own family and can protect it. I look over to the boy who is constantly looking over her, like she was going to disappear, she already has that one person who could protect her forever too.

The baby suddenly starting to cry and Chloe goes back to the room and Derek was about to stand up but I stop him.

"Sit down, I need to talk to you a little." I cross my hands.

Chloe looks at him and me with worried eyes, but then the boy whispered to her. "It's ok, I'll only talk little. Go back to Dolce, I'll be in soon." Then he squeezes her hand, slightly turns his back to me and gently kisses on her forehead.

After Chloe left the room, he sits down and focuses all of his attention to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe it already the third chapter xD thank you all for your support because it truly helps me have more inspiration =)))

**Chapter 3**

"So you are Derek?" I began.

"Yes sir, Derek Souza." He gradually adjusts his eyes to me.

He is really serious talking to me, it seem he is not one of those punks running crazily and doing drugs outside the street.

"Were you at the Lyle house like her too, before you escape?"

He hesitated a little, "...yes" He knows what I was thinking.

"Where are your parents? And do they know about Chloe?"

He silently shakes his head. Look into him, I get the feeling I shouldn't ask more. But he suddenly is willing to talk.

"I didn't remember anything about my biological parents but, we are living with my foster dad and brother and even my sister." He tried his hardest to convince me that they have support.

"But all you are on the run?" I look at him doubtfully.

He didn't answer but the way he puts it is enough to understand it's a "yes".

I rest my head on my arm and lets out a small sigh. He doesn't even have a steady home to take care of Chloe, how can I hand over him my most precious daughter?

"Then how can Chloe can live with you like this? Even for the baby how can you..."

"Please sir," He cut of my word and his firm voice takes control of the conversation "with all due respect, I may not give her the normal life that any girls have but I can guarantee that I will protect her and make her happy with all I got."

I got a little mad, that a young man like him could declare something like that. Only naive boys would say something so unreliable when they accidentally make their girlfriend pregnant.

"But..."

Again, he didn't even let me finish and hurried stand up and ran back to Chloe's room. I can't even catch up with him.

"You ok?" He supports her when she was about to fall down.

She smiles at him, "I'm ok," he looks over to Dolce who was soundly sleep on Chloe's arm. Then he took a deep sigh of relieve.

"Geeze, you always worry too much and this is getting worse after Dolce was born." Chloe has that playful, grinning smile at him.

He sulks because of her saying. And was about to scold her for not being careful but he gave up after the way she cuddle her head to him and looks at him with those adorable blue eyes. He was standing behind her then he put his arm over her thin waist and on her small chin with his other hand, pulling her closer. They took a deep but short kiss. With the baby girl in the middle and they were a perfect picture.

"You are tricky with those 'puppy's eyes'." Derek slightly knit his brows and closing his eyes. Prevent himself to fall further to her sweet trap.

A small giggle from Chloe, "I only learn from the best."

He surprised and raised his voice. "Wait! From who!? It's Sim...?"

He was stopped by another passionate kiss from his girl. He was completely trapped by her and the only thing he cares is her sweetness now.

She lightly mumbles so that he won't notice, "I wonder from who..." and smile at his confusing and jealous face.

"I love your jealousy but you gotta low your voice," She took a side-glance to Dolce.

He realizes what she is trying to say and nodded while feeling a little guilty.

He caresses the baby gently and he tried his hardest not to wake her up with his long, rough hand. Suddenly Dolce jolts and at the same time Chloe also turns to another direction and she is listening to something.

"Liz, she said Simon and Tori are finding us." Chloe suddenly say to Derek and strangely he tilts his head up and his nose is like moving.

"Yea, I can smell them. They are not far from here." He changes to another direction, "So are the Editions..."

Chloe yet again, pays attention to that empty space again. "Don't worry, Liz said Simon created a barrier – a small one. Editions won't find us soon but just to be sure we should ready to leave as soon as we meet up with them."

Derek turns serious again and nodded.

Chloe became unsettle, "But Derek, What about dad?"

He once again became more worry, "It's most likely he will get involve..."

They both became very worry for me. I don't understand from what, but from the look on both of them I can guess it is something very serious.

A ringing sound comes from the doorbell. The two of them suddenly freeze up and Derek whispered. "They are here!"

"The Editions?" Chloe squeezes tight Derek's hand and Dolce.

Again, he focuses on something like the smell. "No, it's Tori."

"Is the person outside your friend?" I silently go in.

"Yes dad." She nodded.

She didn't even surprise so is Derek.

So I go out and opened the door. A feisty girl before me and on her hand there is something glowing but suddenly disappears as soon as she asks me. "Who are you?"

"I should be the one asking that," she was about to turn away but stopped when I continued, "If you are Chloe's friend then she is inside."

The girl round her eyes from surprise then silently come close to me with a glowing ball on her hand, which I don't know where did that come from. "Are you one of the Edition!?" She threatens me.

I frighten but then remain calm. "I have no idea about this whatsoever 'Edition' so I don't think I am one of it and will you stop that it's not nice to talk to your elder with that kind of tone."

She withdraws her hand and say "sorry" clearly. And without hesitated she asked, "Are you Chloe's father?"

At the same time from behind "Tori!" came out Chloe.

"Where have you been!? And are you ok!? Did that damn wizard's spell still effect on you?" The girl shouted and her feisty face disappears.

"Go inside. It's ok." Chloe has that relief face, "I'm fine and will you be slower? They are gonna find us out."

"Yes yes I'm in. You are starting to become better sarcasm like me and here I was so worry."

They both hug each other and Tori spoke. "Where is my dear niece? Where is this anyway?"


	4. Chapter 4

I was sick these days so the last chapter didn't come out on time like I planned. I was writing the story in a high fever condition so sorry if there are grammar mistakes and weird storyline.

Thank you guys all for your support! I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks for the names, it really help me in writing. This is the last chapter so thank you all so much for support me till the end. I think I'll start writing fiction on FictionPress so please continue to support me ^0^

See you all and Luv you all =)))

* * *

**Chap 4. Last chapter **

She leads the girl inside. " This is my father house."

"Your father!?" Tori turns behind to look at me with a surprise face.

"Dolce is inside with Derek." Then she turns over to me, "Dad, this is Derek's sister and also my friend, Tori."

The girl didn't hesitate to run over to the baby when she saw her. "Dolcy, how are you? Were you scared of that big meanie wizard?" Then she smiles dearly at Dolce. "Don't worry, aunty already beat the crap out of him."

Derek steps out with a not-so-happy face. "Tori, I hope your keep your vulgar language from Dolce, we talked about this."

"What? It's not like you were a goody-two-shoes," She turns to Dolce again. "Aunty is so happy that my cute Dolce didn't take anything from your scary, anti-social daddy." Tori satisfied laughing.

"Now, now, don't fight. Dolce doesn't like it when you guys fight." Chloe slowly comes closer and takes her daughter from Tori's arms.

"Yea, we don't have time for this" Tori ends it with last of her deadly stares then continue to me. "By the way, did that spell leaves behind any damage?"

"Spell?" Derek twitches his eye browns.

"Yea...that coward! He didn't except his defeat and blow his last spell to Chloe..." Tori continues. "Even after Chloe resolved his misunderstanding with his dead friends with her power."

Derek immediately squeezes Chloe's shoulders and began to observe and sniffs to see if she is ok.

"Derek...you are hurting me..." Chloe groans.

He lets go of his hands and mumbles something like a "sorry".

"It's true the spell hit me but I just felt dizzy and after a nice sleep I return normal again." Chloe tries to calm Derek down.

"What are you guys saying?" I step with a big confusion.

"Dad!" Chloe panic covers her mouth. She seems to forget that I was here.

Suddenly, Dolce starting to cry very loud and strangely she won't stop no matter what Chloe does. Derek started to worry too so he checks Dolce's forehead for temperature but it's still normal. He flinched as he raises his nose up high a little and took a deep breath. He looks over to Dolce with shocked eyes but then shakes his head like it was wrong and turns back to Chloe.

"We got company." He whispered.

"Is it Simon?" Chloe hopes he would say yes but this time they weren't so lucky any more...

Derek shakes his head, "No, it's the people from Edison." He rubs Chloe's cold hand.

"And they brought with them some damn wizards and witches too!" Tori shouted, "We need to leave! Like now!"

"Not so fast cutie ~" A playful sound coming from a guy that appears from nowhere before Tori.

Tori's voice became deep like speaking from the bottom of her throat, a sound like cursing slipped out of her mouth. "Leon..."

The guy smiles devilish at her, "glad you still remember my name honey ~"

"Don't bring out your 'sweet-talked' out here you damn vampire!" Tori prepares a light ball at her hand already, "How did the Edison find us out so fast?"

"He's from Edison!?" Chloe shocked.

"He is and the most annoying one too." Tori said it ironically.

"That makes me hurt dear Tori," He smiles while steals a stroke at Tori's hair, of course she resists but too late. "But come on, did you think they would find you guys out that fast? Not in this amazing barrier your brother Simon made. I track you down myself...I don't know, Telepathy?" He jokily laughs.

Tori took a relief sighs, "Or this is the only area with a 'hidden spell' barrier, come on, we need to leave fast."

"Oh right! I remember something!" Leon turns to another person behind Tori that was leaving through the door. "Yea! Necro girl! My friend seems to be under your care a while ago he said something he wanted me to transfer to you...it's 'Sorry'"

Chloe stands still then continue walking out of the door in Derek's arms.

"Oh and by the way, he also said that the last spell he used on you is a 'tracking spell' so as soon as that spell activate the Edison knows where you are too! It activates like in half a day and it only works once so don't worry...wait isn't that like now?" The guy passes like a joke.

Without any notice, a big rumbling sound like explosion hits the house.

"Oops...I guess that's the cue, well I only care about Tori. Don't want her to get caught." He picks Tori up like a princess despite her struggle, "So good luck guys!" and Leon vanishes like he was never there, so is Tori.

Seeing the house began to rumble, I rush Chloe to get out of here soon but I soon regret my action because the way where is she running to the door, there is a big plaster falling off from the celling right about to her head. She saw it but she knows it will be too late to avoid it so she face it with her back and covers her daughter in her hand.

"CHLOE!" I didn't think of anything and just jump to her hoping it's in time and I don't care how hurt it can be, even death. Before I knew it, I was on her and waiting for the rumbling to stop.

The pain must be really great and fast because I don't even feel any pain, just a feeling of getting crush a little. So I look up and surprise that what I see is not a big heavy plaster but a large body covering us.

"Dad! Are you ok?" Chloe voice filled with worry and she checks to see if my back is ok with her hand.

"Are you ok?" A voice whispered on me.

"Derek!" A happy voice came from Chloe underneath me.

They both hug each other after Derek helped her to stand up. He was sniffing around her like to find what's wrong with her.

"Oh geez! You got to be a lot more careful than that! What if you get hurt?" Chloe slightly makes a fake slap with both of her hand to him and whispered by his ear, it was small but I can hear it. "What am I suppose to do if something happen to you?"

A deep hoarse voice surprise me, like it was make in bottom deep of his throat. "I'm ok...let's go..."

Chloe shocked. "Derek! You are..."

He stops her with a strong squeeze on her waist and hurries her to be faster. She turns back to me, she gave me the longest hug she could and let me see her brightest smile before she left.

Watching her go, I no longer saw that cute naive little girl years ago and what I see now is a much stronger girl who has the courage to stand up for herself and the people around her.

Her last voice before she left is still fresh for me now. "I love you dad. Goodbye and be well."

After that, a lot happen. Like the people gather to see why the house was crumble to almost a half and a lot of troublesome things that needed to deal with but now it all done.

I didn't see my daughter again from then on but I didn't feel insecure like before. She is an adult now. She knows how to take care of herself and she is even stronger now to protect her beloved people.

Look above the blue sky I remember her blue eyes, those crystal eyes are gentle yet straight forward just like her mother. Seeing Chloe grown up strongly like this now Jennifer couldn't more proud. As for me, I am worry about but thinking now the new Chloe now with her friends can overcome the hardships.

-The end-

Thank you for reading until the end =)))


End file.
